


The Wedding Party

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for lyonessheart who asked for Ron/Blaise. Same thing as always (almost always) first letter of each sentence spells: LYONESSHEART ♥ Enjoy. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Party

Looking around the room, Ron could only see couples. He internally scowled to find no one else at the wedding was single. Evidently, his decision to go stag wasn’t such a smart one. Even Charlie, his elusive brother, had a date.

Year after year, he’d been attending his friends’ weddings, and he was sure his mother was getting even more worried. It wasn’t that Ron couldn’t find someone to date, he could, it was just hard for him to keep his attention on a particular bloke for a long time.

Offers were a plenty, but was there really someone that could make him feel the way Malfoy made Harry feel, or even the way Neville made his brother happy? He didn’t think so. Feeling annoyed at his thoughts, Ron headed for the bar.

“Not dancing?” Ron looked up from his drink to find Blaise Zabini, Malfoy’s Best Man, smiling at me.

“Everyone’s taken,” Ron said shrugging. “Not much of a dancer anyway.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Zabini said and Ron gave him an inquisitive look. “I was just about to ask you, since your sister—”

“Sister?” Ron said. “My sister has a date. Are you planning on her breaking up with your mate?” 

“Hardly,” Zabini said. “She’s not my type.” He smiled at Ron and before he knew it, had his hand wrapped around Ron’s wrist. “Do you want to finish that and maybe we can get out of here?”

“Everyone will notice…” Ron found himself saying. “Don’t you think?” But, did he really care? Did Ron want to leave the party with Blaise Zabini. Surely, a one-off with the handsome man would be a good time. Zabini looked sharp in his dark suit, expensive cuff-links, and brand named shoes. But, Ron was never really into labels, though. What did Zabini want with him? If it weren’t for Malfoy’s threats, Ron would have showed up at the wedding in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. That would’ve had some heads turn, he was sure. Harry definitely would have preferred that. 

“Are you interested?” Zabini’s eyes narrowed; he didn’t let go of his hold on Ron. Ron brought the drink to his lips regardless, and Zabini’s hand travelled up and touched his face.

Ron nearly leaned into the touch. Still, he didn’t respond.

“Tonight,” Ron said after a long moment. “After the party, come meet me in my hotel room.” He felt Zabini’s hold on him loosen so Ron retrieved his hand from the man’s grasp. He walked away, his heart pounding. Maybe there was someone in this world that could keep his attention, after all.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
